


Facts of The Past

by cafecomleite



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: General Chrome reveals a rather depressing secret from the past.
Kudos: 1





	Facts of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.

Agent Black, irritated as usual, went into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast, and she snarled when she saw that Chrome was already there. He had anticipated the agent and was already enjoying delicious bread and coffee.

"Fated Sister!" Chrome exclaimed, lifting his coffee mug high, allowing his drink to splash, wet and dirty his athletic body, an image that Black squirmed with disgust and more disgust.

"Shut up." She replied, with her hand on her head, as she gritted her teeth with pure anger and hatred, it was even possible to see some foam coming out of her mouth. "Before I take your mug and stick it in your ass!"

"Holy Tri ..." The general was perplexed and his eyes were completely wide. Before he could say anything else, Black continued:

"Why the hell don't you wear a shirt?" She questioned, opening the refrigerator. “You would be doing me a favor, saving my eyes from being burned by looking at your ridiculous body! Haven't you realized that it causes me unhappiness? ”

"He has not yet realized that this causes unhappiness for the entire population of this world." Royal said, entering the kitchen.

The general just sighed, irritated, but a few seconds later, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Black, I discovered something delicious last week!"

"I do not want to know." Black replied, bitterly.

"It was revealed to me that you used to be Royal's babysitter!” Answered Chrome, with a broad smile.

The agent opened her eyes as wide as she could, while Royal just remained silent, accompanied by an unreadable expression.

"This is a lie." She replied, simply.

"Do you recognize that?" The general questioned, removing a large black notebook from his backpack.

"One of my old journal..." said Black, completely discredited.

"One of your old journals." Chrome repeated, still with a big smile. "Consequently, as a babysitter, you had to breastfeed Royal, as written and recorded on this beautiful notebook!"

The general then stood up and approached Black, who was still completely paralyzed, indignant and discredited that that disgusting man had found her old journal.

"My only question ..." He said, raising an eyebrow. “It's how you suckled Royal. Did you use a bottle, or did it in a similar way to a wet nurse? And if it's the second option, Royal, tell me, how does it feel to know that many years ago, you touched your lips to the breasts of one of the agents?”

The young progeny instantly got wide-eyed, and threw up the milk he was drinking while dropping his glass cup on the floor. With his mouth completely covered in milk, he began to scream frantically like a little girl. “THE IMAGE IS IN MY HEAD!” He shouted, looking in every possible way. "AND I CAN'T TAKE IT OUT!" He then started running towards the bathroom, so that he could brush his teeth, clean his mouth and who knows, with a little luck, his mind, erasing that horrible image.

Black, however, just remained static, his eyes completely wide. However, in a few seconds later, an expression, a frown, a horrible spectacle appeared in her face, while her eyes gained a dark depth, giving the impression that they looked directly into Chrome's soul.

"OBVIOUSLY WITH A BABY BOTTLE, YOU IDIOT!" Black screamed, knocking his foot to the ground, shaking the structure of the building and the general's emotional structure. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW ANY CHILD TO TOUCH THEIR LIPS IN MY BREASTS?"

Then the agent jumped on the general and started punching him, both in the face and in the stomach. “I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THE NEED YOU HAVE TO USE A SHIRT! THE BIG INJURY I WILL CAUSE ON YOUR BODY, AS WELL AS YOUR DEFORMED FACE, CAN SERVE AS A GOOD WARNING OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FRUSTRATE ME!” Black screamed, while continuing to punch Chrome.

And then, Royal again entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and drinking water, while brushing his teeth and vacuuming his mouth, still trying in vain to sanitize it after the general's horrendous revelation.


End file.
